


Hamilton Heights

by babywinchester



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, F/M, Fanfiction, Hamilton - Freeform, Haunting, Historical, Longing, Love, M/M, Romance, Wuthering Heights - Freeform, hamilton musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinchester/pseuds/babywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Wuthering Heights has been a haunting love story for hundreds of years, displaying never-ending, tragic love. This is a reimagining of that story with the characters of Hamilton. When John Laurens is brought into a new family, he quickly bonds with and easily falls in love with the family's younger son, Alexander, who has the same bond with him. Once the two grow up, they become more passionate, but passion is not the only thing that fuels Alexander. Status heavily sways his judgement as well. When he chooses to marry for status over love, the whole world seems to turn upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note (Please Read before Proceeding)

A/N: Hello! I highly suggest you read this before proceeding with the story!

Hello, my dears. My name is Halle, and I am the author of this story. First, let me tell you that despite the title, this is not a Hamilton/In The Heights crossover. It’s more of a tale where Hamilton parallels Wuthering Heights. I loved the story of Wuthering Heights, and I realized that by transforming the characters of Hamilton, I could recreate the beautiful and horribly tragic love story it portrays by giving each character in Hamilton a role to play in Wuthering Heights. I suggest that if you do not know the story of Wuthering Heights, you read a quick summary on shmoop or sparknotes. If you’d prefer to be surprised, by all means, read without the summary.  
There are relationships in this story that were not canon in the play, such as familial relations. For example, for the relationships to make sense, Martha Manning is the sister of Eliza, but Angelica is not related. I will be providing a list of who parallels who in this note as well, for those of you that have read the classic novel. Also, I’ve created a family tree for those of you that would like to see who is related to who in what ways, but since we are starting off before some relationships develop, I will give you the spoiler alert now. The only two characters in the story that are not on the tree are Angelica Schuyler and George Frederick because in this story they are not related to anyone. Again, the relationships for family were made up based on who made sense to be what character, so do not let that confuse you!  
Lastly, before I put the list of parallel characters in, I would like to explain that this is not the exact story of Wuthering Heights. Angelica is where we get the story from, like Nelly was in the novel. However, it will not be in first person. It will be in third person so we can see things Angelica is not around for, but when she is around there is a bias, so it may be told in the way she sees things by the narrator. Nelly tells the story to Mr. Lockwood who wants to learn more about Heathcliff in the book. This adaptation is strictly what Nelly told Mr. Lockwood, not including him. So, instead of it being a flashback, it is simply told by Angelica as we go along.  
I’m having such a wonderful time working on this piece, and I really hope you happen to enjoy it.  
Parallel Characters  
Some Characters have their last names changed because of their relationships. That will be indicated beside their name. Mr. and Mrs. Earnshaw and George and Martha Washington. Mr. and Mrs. Linton are Philip and Catherine Schuyler.  
Heathcliff--John Laurens  
Catherine Earnshaw-- Alexander Hamilton (Known as Alexander Washington)  
Edgar Linton-- Elizabeth Schuyler  
Nelly- Angelica  
Catherine Linton-- Philip Hamilton (Known as Philip Washington)  
Linton Heathcliff-- Frances Laurens  
Hareton Earnshaw-- Theodosia Burr (Child) (Known as Theodosia Washington)  
Hindley Earnshaw-- Aaron Burr (Know as Aaron Washington)  
Frances Earnshaw (Hindley’s Wife)-- Theodosia Burr (Known as Theodosia Washington)  
Isabella Linton-- Martha Manning (Known as Martha Schuyler.)  
Joseph-- King George (George Frederick.

 

Family Tree  
Since Photos cannot be posted to Archive, I'm pasting a link to the Family Tree.  
(Link: http://imgur.com/XnOFkbK)

Thank you for reading, and enjoy the story ahead!


	2. The Sky's The Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Washington discovered the homeless gypsy boy in the marketplace, and could not bear to leave him out all alone. With a quick decision, he brings the boy home, which causes differing reactions with his two children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: Quick reminder from the note before, this story is biased by Angelica who parallels Nelly in our story. It is told in third person to add context and show some things you wouldn’t see, but since the book is biased by Nelly, this story has Angelica’s bias where she is involved. It is starting where the flashback would have started in the real story. Remember, the relationships are changed, so refer to the family tree for further guidance! Angelica is a servant for the Washington family. Enjoy!))

George Washington may have seemed strict to many who viewed him from afar, but the man was truly loving, especially to his family. He would often make a day-trip to the nearby village to buy and sell goods for his two children Aaron and Alexander. Aaron was the older of the two, and far more mature than Alexander. However, Alexander had stolen George’s heart as a baby, as the youngest children seem to do. Not only had Alexander stolen George’s heart, but he had been infatuated with his father from the very beginning. He absolutely adored George, and wanted nothing more than to be just like him.   
When he had kissed Martha goodbye that very morning, George had not expected the day to change his family’s lives forever. In fact, he assumed it would be a bit dull. He hadn’t even thought that he would be able to get the gifts his sons desired. Aaron had asked his father for a new ball to run around their land with, whilst Alex had requested a new quill with parchment. By the end of the day George had not only acquired those treasures, but a new child as well.   
George had an eye for detail, and when he spotted the gypsy boy in the marketplace, he could tell he had been abandoned. His curls had seemed to be matted against his head, and his clothing was caked with dirt. Once the boy made eye contact with George, George practically fell in love with him. With freckles splattered over his face and a thin build, George could not only tell that he was beautiful, but that he was helpless and alone. He had quickly convinced the boy to return home with him, luring him with the promise of food and new clothing. On the ride back to their land, called Wuthering Heights, George had managed to get a name out of his new foster child. Laurens. He had also managed to find out that the boy was thirteen years of age, which fell perfectly between the ages of his two sons. Aaron was fourteen, and Alexander was twelve.   
Once the horse had pulled the two to the front of the house, Aaron and Alexander came bounding outside, waiting expectantly for their father’s gifts. “Show us what you’ve brought us, father! Oh, please do!” Alexander squealed, while Aaron simply smiled expectantly. George let out a soft laugh, smiling warmly at the two children standing before him. The two boys hadn’t even noticed Laurens cowering behind George’s leg. George quickly distributed his findings to his two sons, who were each overjoyed with their gifts. Then, he pulled Laurens out gently from behind him. “Aaron. Alexander,” George began, as the two boys stared at the newcomer with puzzled expressions. “Meet Laurens. He will be staying with us from now on.” Laurens did not speak, simply shaking under Washington’s hand placed warmly on his shoulder. While Aaron sent the boy a cold glare, Alexander eagerly sent the boy an excited smile, running to greet him eagerly. John stared at him with terrified eyes, not able to manage a response to Alexander’s rambling. “Alexander, please give him space.” Washington commanded his son, and Alexander stepped back sheepishly. “I’m sorry.” He quickly apologized, moving back to his elder brother’s side. Alexander swore that he noticed the smallest smile on return on Laurens’s lips, however.   
“Angelica.” George called, waving the family servant over. “Take Laurens to bathe, would you? And dress him in some of Aaron’s old clothes, please. I’m sure they will fit nicely.” He ordered her as he gently pushed Laurens towards the girl. Angelica quickly flitted to Laurens’s side, escorting him to the bathhouse.   
Once they were gone, and George had entered the house to explain the situation to his wife, Aaron turned to Alexander with a cold expression. The playful smile on Alexander’s pink lips vanished once he saw his brother’s expression. “What could be the matter?” Alexander asked, tilting his head to the side subconsciously as he kicked a few stray pebbles on the dirty ground. “That boy,” Aaron snarled through clenched teeth, attempting to convince his brother to shut out the newcomer already. “He isn’t one of us. He shouldn’t be here. We need to get him out.” Aaron did not even remain in that spot to let Alexander reply. As he turned on his heels and retreated, Alexander’s mind swam. He didn’t know the newcomer well, but neither did Aaron. The boy was so terrified that he couldn’t manage a word to either of them. Luckily for Laurens, Alexander was not a follower. If Aaron was doing something, Alexander wouldn’t hesitate to do the opposite. Instead, he would welcome Laurens with open arms.  
In the upcoming weeks, Laurens softened incredibly around Alexander, who had immediately taken a liking to him. Alexander quickly taught Laurens all of the games he enjoyed playing in the marshes on their land, and even began to teach his new friend how to read. Alexander had even given Laurens the first name of John, because he always seemed to be so grateful for everything the Washington’s provided him with. Within three weeks, the two were inseparable, much to Aaron’s disapproval. Every time Aaron caught sight of John, he would either glare, or ask John demeaning questions about how it felt to be homeless, or how it felt to be so alone for so long. John, however, was not a fighter in the slightest. Whenever Aaron was around, he would freeze up, shaking his newly tamed curls in front of his face due to his embarrassment. Every time that happened, Alexander stood up for him. He would always do the same thing: Move up into Aaron’s face and snarl, “Don’t talk to him like he isn’t our family. He is.” Aaron pretended like Alexander meant nothing, but inside he felt betrayed. Already Alexander seemed to be picking the gypsy boy over his own brother. When Alexander stood up for Laurens, John couldn’t help his heart swelling in his chest. He wasn’t used to be cared for, but the foreign feeling felt brilliant to him.   
Months passed, and Alexander and John began spending every waking moment together. The only thing that could ever put a damper on Laurens’s spirits was Aaron; But lucky for him, Aaron left shortly to attend a boarding school so he could be well-educated. After his exit, the boys seemed to grow closer than ever, which Martha and George did not even think was possible. Martha described the two as soulmates, but used the term in an unromantic way. She meant it in such a way that said that the boys were whole when they were together, as if they could be companions for life. Their moment in the sun seemed to be never-ending now that the pest was seemingly out of their lives. That was, until tragedy struck the Washington’s for the first time.


	3. Death Doesn't Discriminate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an alarming sickness takes out a member of the family, tensions rise in the Washington Household. The bonds created may not be enough to help everyone persevere.

John had always seen George as some sort of God. It may seem childish to most, but George singlehandedly brought him out of poverty and pushed him towards the promise of wonderful prosperity. Although John was not an overly affectionate boy due to his past, he was sort of glued to Washington. Not in an odd way, but in a way that showed fierce admiration. Alexander’s adoration towards his father was a bit different, however. Alexander would have done anything it took to gain his father’s respect, which he did not realize he had had or his entire life.  
Alexander and John were rarely ever inside the house in the years Aaron was off at school. They had roamed the large area of land from sun up to sun down, until Angelica was always forced to fetch them. Then, they would return for dinner, spend some time listening to George’s stories, and then retire to their quarters for the night.   
George was always happy to retell his tales to John and Alexander, but that was before he grew ill. As the weeks went on, he grew increasingly worse, becoming slow and lethargic in his words and movements. After a month of the new sickness, he was hardly able to remember the stories the boys had grown to love.   
As the days passed, John and Alexander didn’t see the growing threat related to George’s health. Instead, they seemed to spend more and more time away from the house, trying to ignore the health scare involving George. On one cool night, the boys were laying on a hill behind the house, watching the twinkling stars up above them. Alexander had his head rested on John’s shoulder, their fingers intertwined. “Do you think that the stars watch the Earth?” Alexander asked innocently, and John smiled distantly. “I don’t know, Lex. Maybe. But there isn’t much for them to watch down here.” He reasoned, and Alexander propped himself up on his elbow. “Yes, there is.” He insisted stubbornly, as John ripped his gaze away from the stars to view Alexander. “What is there for them to see, then?” John asked, peering at Alexander’s dark eyes curiously. Without a moment of hesitation, Alexander replied, “You.” John was taken aback by the statement, but he barely had time to react before Alexander’s soft lips connected with his own. The two were interrupted by a piercing scream from the inside of the house, presumably from Martha. Alexander simply looked terrified, but John had the courage to seize Alexander’s arm and race down to the building.   
Once the two entered the living area, they first saw Martha crying hysterically, with Angelica consoling her nervously. John instantly knew what was the matter, turning to the direction of George’s chair positioned in front of the fire. In the chair, George was slumped over, lifeless. “No,” Alexander breathed, unwelcome tears rolling down his cheeks. He collapsed in front of his father’s chair, while John fell by his side. Laurens couldn’t help the tears from flowing as well, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Alex. Alexander sobbed into his chest until he had no tears left. John and Alexander eventually drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms on the floor of the living area. Washington was quickly taken away by the doctor.   
John’s world seemed to crumble before his very eyes. Not only was his savior ripped from his grip, but Alexander, the only person he had developed a strong bond with, was the shell of the person he once was. Alexander was constantly bitter after George had died, causing he and John to begin bickering. However, at the end of every night, Alexander fell into John’s arm and apologized profusely, causing Laurens’s heart to splinter in his chest.   
In John’s mind, the situation could not get any worse for the two boys. That was before Aaron returned home. He was forced to finish his studies early after his father’s death, because Martha could not handle the property on her own. Within a week, the carriage rolled up the dirt path to their vast estate. Alexander had forced John to exit the house with him, holding his hand until his knuckles were white. John was no longer afraid of Aaron, just highly disgusted by his presence.   
When Aaron gracefully exited the carriage, he was not alone. By his side was a beautiful woman with a shy smile, dark hair tied up on her head. He approached Alexander with a thin smile, arm-in-arm with this strange woman. “Alexander,” He began, not even acknowledging John’s existence, “This is Theodosia.” Overly-excited, Theodosia ran up and embraced Alexander, kissing both of his cheeks. “It’s so lovely to meet you!” She exclaimed, while Alexander simply gawked at her. It was a lot to take in. Not only was this woman with his brother, but when Alexander looked down, she was visibly pregnant. “Th- Theodosia?” Was all Alex could croak out, while John remained protectively at his side. “Yes,” Aaron answered firmly. “My wife.”


End file.
